Its Okay
by Leyna4eva
Summary: Because maybe it was okay. Leo was okay, no matter what anyone said. One-sided Leason/Valgrace and Leo/Annabeth best friendship.
1. Its Okay

**A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I would love feed back for any mistakes or changes I need to make. Thank you for reading my story!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Its Okay<strong>

Maybe it was okay. It was okay that he had a crush on his best friend. It was okay that it was unrequited. It was okay that he was helping Jason with Percy. It was okay when Jason and Percy became a couple.

It was okay when Leo started cutting, because he could stop whenever he wanted. It was okay when everyone stopped paying attention to him because he's just the jokester. _Why can't you ever be serious Leo? _It was okay when he started to be bullied. It was okay when he stopped eating because maybe then they would like him again.

It was okay when Annabeth started to get worried and ask him questions. _I'm fine Annie you don't have to worry. _Besides it was just Annabeth that noticed the usually happy Leo slowly stopped smiling, making corny jokes, and was _**too skinny Leo, its not health. I'm worried about you. **_Leo would just wave it off that she didn't understand and that he could stop when ever he wanted.

At least she left him alone about it, until she seen a glimpse of the cuts on his wrist. _It's nothing Annie, please don't worry_. _**L-leo please stop this, hurting yourself won't help anything. I-i need you, your my best friend. I don't want to loose you, please? **__Please don't cry, I promise I'll try to stop._

He was okay when he stopped cutting and started eating again.

Nothing was okay when Annabeth was attacked by monsters and died in Leo's arms. Nothing was okay when Leo went mute that day and stopped talking and pulled away from everyone even farther than before. And nothing would ever be okay again because Leo lost his best friend.


	2. Its Not Okay

**A/N: Hey, I was inspired to write another chapter thanks to your wonderful reviews. So thank you: The Lollipop Assassin, WiseGirl1993, and Person :) But sadly as much as I want to I can't make this a happy ending because this is still an angst story. But I am in the process of making a cute Valgrace fic!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Its Not Okay<strong>

Maybe its not okay anymore. Its not okay that she's gone. Its not okay that he has no one to talk to because they're all grieving too. Its not okay when _Jason_ of all people comes to him.

Its not okay when he starts crying. Its still not okay when he starts pleading for Leo to speak. _Leo please speak to me! _with tears running down his face. _We really need you right now. W-we can't lose you too._ Jason starts grasping onto Leo's hands _Please?_

But Leo's too far gone to care anymore. Jason leaves eventually and everything is still not okay.

Leo just wants to start to _feel_ again, so thats when the cutting starts again. One day in the Poseidon cabin, Nico is the one that notices the cuts on Leo's arms. Nico is staring angrily at the cuts for a while till someone notices. From there its crys of alarm and looks of shock. Leo just has a blank face and _still_ isn't talking. Hazel and Piper burst into tears and Frank looks like he wants to cry too. Nico and Jason look mad. Mad for what exactly Leo isn't sure. Its Percy thats freaking out, pratically ripping his hair out.

He calms down enough to sit infront of Leo and take a hold of his hands. With teary eyes he tells Leo to _Please stop this. Leo we care about you. Can you please... Just. Start. Talking! You can even start crying again, just do something then stare blankly at us!?_

Its not okay when Leo starts the crying phase again because it is almost the saddest thing anyone there has ever seen. But Percy just takes Leo in his arms and says soft reassuring words.

Maybe its okay when Leo is grasping onto Percy like he's his life line, while terrible sobbs rack his body. And everyone thinks that its going to be okay again. Leo knows better than to think that though.

Its not okay when Leo cuts too far into his wrist and the bleeding _won't_ stop.

Its okay when Leo realizes he's probably going to die.

Its okay when everything starts to go black.

Its definitely okay when Leo starts to see a smiling face surrounded by blonde curls.

And maybe its all okay now, because Leo is with his best friend once again.

_**Leo! **__Annie!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well if you didn't guess the smiling blonde is Annabeth. BTW Leo and Annabeth went straight to Elysium because they are one of the seven and fought in the second Giant War. Sorry if I accidentally made you cry. I always just imagine Leo and Annabeth best friends till the end, well even after the end. But like I said before, I am making a happy Valgrace fic and I shall post it hopefully soon.**


	3. Letting Go

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Its been a crazy few weeks and I couldn't go anywhere with wifi for awhile, let alone think of a way to end this story just right. This is the last chapter BTW. I am also posting a happy/funny Valgrace kay? Please don't hate me for the wait! I wuv you guys ^-^ Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting Go<strong>

Jason couldn't believe it, no, he wouldn't. Leo wasn't gone. He would walk through that door any moment now and tell Jason a corny joke. They're all wrong. Leo was okay.

Percy tried to snap Jason out of it. Jason was hysterical when the truth finally sunk in. Percy held him close when he started sobbing, crying silently himself. Percy couldn't help but imagine this same situation just a few days ago, with Leo.

Jason would have dreams about him. They were nice dreams, but thats all they were, dreams. Beautiful, deceiving dreams. Whenever Jason wakes-up all he wants is to fall back asleep. And when he's asleep all he wants is to wake-up to find Leo.

When Jason is on the Argo 2, he can almost feel Leo, right there with him. Laughing, smiling, and just being there. But then his heart starts to hurt and he has it get off the ship.

Percy and Piper try to get him out of his cabin and _no it can't be the Argo 2! It just makes you sadder Jason!_ He can't help agreeing, if only a little.

Jason takes a wrong turn and eventually ends up at cabin 9. No ones in there. He couldn't blame them though, they loved Leo. Jason sits on Leo's bed. Nyssa and Jake couldn't bare to touch any of his stuff, so it still smells like him. Tabasco sauce, motor oil, and just a hint of cinnamon. Jason closes his eyes. He can see him now, tinkering with nuts and bolts, trying to keep his hands busy. Running a hand through his hair and getting motor oil in it. Laughing awkwardly when he realizes what he just did. And when he's really embarrassed he has put out a small flame in his hair.

Jason's heart hurts but he doesn't want to leave. This one of the last places Leo was at, besides Bunker 9... No one wants to go in there though.

Jason lies down and takes it all in. All of Leo. Thats when Jason realizes he has to let him go. No matter how much it hurts, or how hard it is, or how much he doesn't want to, its for the best.

He lets go of Leo's contagious laugh.

He lets go of Leo's smile.

Leo's smell.

Leo's touch.

His jokes.

His loving words.

And finally he lets go of Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One last thing, Leo killed himself in Bunker 9 if you didn't get why they don't go in there.**


End file.
